Unwanted Dreams
by Froggiesrock
Summary: Draco has a dream and needs to sort things out with the person it involves. But he ends up needing to sort out a lot more then that.
1. Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc. J.K Rowling does so she is very rich and famous so she gets to appear on The Simpsons. glares Well Genius people do get things like that.  
  
Hi you're all welcome to make fun of this story because it isn't good, but oh well. Have fun!  
  
Unwanted Dreams  
Chapter one  
  
Harry Potter woke up with a start, his hand instantly going to his forehead which was searing with pain. This was the third time this week. He tried to remember the dream, it had seemed so real, like all the others. He checked his new watch, 2:18 it told him, and he groaned. He took his invisibility cloak and headed to the washroom. He padded silently through the torch lit hallways blinking sleepily at the suits of armor. Once arriving at the washroom, he looked in the mirror. There sleepless nights weren't good for him, he was slightly pale and he had bags under his eyes, which were a duller green then usual. He ran his hands through his untidy hair and blinked sleepily at his reflection.  
  
"I look like hell" he said to his reflection. His reflection just yawned at him.  
  
"Why do these things always happen to me? I'll bet there's no one else in this school also going through the same sleepless nights." Little did he know in that same castle another 16 year old boy was waking just as suddenly as he did.  
  
Draco Malfoy leapt out of bed so quickly one would have thought he'd wet his bed, but in a sense he had... Draco blushed angrily, what had happened? He was a sixth year, had a steady girlfriend, it was normal for him to be having these sorts of dreams, but this one was different. He looked at the offending wet spot on the bed and ran a hand over his green pajama bottoms, trying in vain to make the erection less noticeable, realizing only then that there was no one else awake in that room. He rushed to the slytherin washrooms and got into the shower. He had slept with Pansy a ton of times, so him having a wet dream about her would have been understandable, and it had happened already, which is why the silencing charm was around his bed. But this, not only was it not about his girlfriend, it wasn't even about a girl. True, it was accepted to think men are good looking, but the one he did dream of. The vivid green eyes were still burned into his head, and the quidditch training had made him very fit. But still, Potter was not someone who should be in Draco's future. He stepped out of the shower and went back to sleep.  
  
The next morning Harry was late for breakfast and he hurried into his usual seat next to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Harry mate, you don't look so good," said Ron, a concerned look spreading over his heavily freckled face.  
  
"It's the damn dreams again, since it's still happening, there's no chance I'm going to get out of Occlumency!" he said angrily. Hermione looked up from her eggs at this.  
  
"Are you going tonight?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes. But at least I won't miss Quidditch," The others grinned, they knew that was all that was on Harry's mind.  
  
"Well you'd best be getting more sleep Harry," said Katie Bell from across the table.  
  
"Yeah, we'll be needing you in the match against Slytherin," said George. The five of them looked over to the Slytherin table, where Malfoy was stabbing heartlessly at his eggs. He glanced up as Pansy put her hand on his leg, and he saw the Gryffindors looking at him. He smirked and then caught Harry's eye. He began turning red and quickly turned towards Pansy giving her a quick kiss. Harry looked over at Ron.  
  
"What do suppose that was about?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe something Pansy was doing under the table," Harry snorted with laughter.  
  
"Yeah, seems like a typical Malfoy thing to do, get a hand-job under the table from his sluttish girlfriend," Ron grinned and got up from his seat.  
  
"Well we should go now, it's Charms," Harry nodded in agreement and got up with him. As they left the Great Hall, he took a look behind him at the Slytherin table. He blinked in shock, for Malfoy was staring at him as he left, but not in his usual Malfoy way, he seemed less hateful. Harry shrugged, it was after all Malfoy's problem, and he had better things to worry about. 


	2. Occlumency

I apologize to anyone who may have read the story because there was some sort of spacing problem. Meh. Anyway, I forgot to mention Harry is continuing occlumency in his sixth year. And all the strange unrelated things in brackets are me. And thanks to Celeste Jacobs for reviewing. This is my first ever story so I feel so happy. ( Anyway, I do not own Harry Potter etc. On with the story.  
  
Chapter two The rest of the day was uneventful for Harry. He had his regular classes, got extra homework from Snape for not finishing his essay. An average day. But one thing had been on the back of his mind. What was with Malfoy? He had been flinching at the sight of Harry all day. 'Maybe Voldemort told him some sort of story about me; I wouldn't put it past ferret-boy to have his lord tell him a few lies.' Harry thought to himself. He said goodbye to Hermione and Ron and set off for occlumeny.  
  
"Well Potter let's make this short. I have most of the class's essays to mark, and you have extra homework," sneered Snape when Harry entered the class. Harry nodded and his eyes flicked over to the corner. Malfoy was there, fiddling around with a cauldron. Snape, looking to where Harry was staring spoke up.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy will be completing an extra credit assignment while you're here, don't pay attention to him." Malfoy turned around smirking only to see Harry's gaze on him and he quickly turned, blushing. Snape raised an eyebrow at his best student (Malfoy obviously, if Harry were his best student it'd be the end of the world as we know it, or something less extreme)  
  
"Yes sir," replied Harry in a nervous tone, Snape had refused to continue occlumeny until Dumbledore persuaded him too. He didn't know how Snape would handle it.  
  
"Legilimens!" shouted Snape as Harry attempted to stop him. He had improved drastically since last year, and was able to keep most of his thought to himself. His head swirled and he slipped onto the ground, slightly dizzy. When he got to his feet. Malfoy was half standing in his chair, looking at Snape, who was returning his gaze, although he was staring at Malfoy as though he were part fish.(which would be very funny) Malfoy cleared his throat and returned to his potion, which was now a vibrant pink and was smoking profusely.  
  
"Better Potter," spat Snape as he threw a backwards glance at Malfoy, who was adding ingredients turning the potion violet. Suddenly, the door flew open; it was a 4th year Slytherin, who was flushed obviously from rushing.  
  
"What is it, Stevenson?" asked Snape.  
  
"There's a fight in the common rooms, Professor Dumbledore told me to bring you!" gasped the out of breath girl. 'Hmm she's quite pretty, I wonder if Malfoy's noticed her?' wondered Harry, glancing at Malfoy, who saw the girl but didn't bat an eye.  
  
"Hi Draco!" she smiled charmingly. He looked at her as though bored.  
  
"Hi Stephanie, how's Brian?" She nodded happily and rushed out of the room.  
  
"Malfoy!" barked Snape. "I'm sure your father would be glad for you to have some occlumency lessons, he's been training you. Go practice with Potter, by the time I'm back Potter should have left to get back to his common room!" Malfoy nodded while Harry's jaw dropped. Malfoy took his place opposite Harry.  
  
"Hello Potter, ready?"  
  
"Whenever you are Malfoy," grinned Harry.  
  
"Legilimens!" shouted Malfoy, as Harry tried to block it. But he suddenly grew dizzy and fell over, his memories rushing at him. When he opened his eyes, Malfoy was much closer, only two feet away.  
  
"Malfoy what are you doing?" asked Harry. Malfoy cleared his, throat looking red.  
  
"Coming to see if you were still alive Potter, I wouldn't want Dumbledore to get mad at me for killing his 'special boy'. Harry glared standing up. He'd get the best of Malfoy.  
  
"Legilimens!" shouted Malfoy again once Harry was erect (hee hee). Harry then used the same spell he's used on Snape last year, and Malfoy's memories came at him. He saw a small blonde boy standing next to his father who yelled at him, Malfoy asking him to be his friend in 1st year, flying in green in his first match as a seeker, and then he saw himself on Malfoy's bed, completely naked kissing him as Malfoy moaned in pleasure, grabbing Harry's back and pulling him down. Harry opened his eyes, dropped his jaw and stared. What had that been?  
  
"Malfoy are you alright?" he asked, just noticing the hunched form of Malfoy on the ground. Malfoy looked up, crimson and teary eyed.  
  
"You saw that?" he asked feebly. Harry slowly nodded, keeping eye contact.  
  
"Shit," mumble Malfoy, climbing to his feet, taking another look at Harry, and then running out of the room. Harry kept staring at the doorway where Malfoy had run out. He walked over to where he had been working on his potion.  
  
"Dream interpreting potion, explains confusing or disturbing dreams," he read out loud. Ah, so that had been a dream, and that's why Malfoy kept blushing. He sighed; this was one thing Ron and Hermione wouldn't know anytime soon. He picked up his wand and headed back to his dorms, trying to register what had just happened. 


	3. The Day After

Hi!!! Lovely people who reviewed! There were 3 of them! That's the most reviews I've ever gotten, which isn't surprising seeing as this is my first ever story. And by the way, sorry for my demented spelling mistakes last chapter. I'm not quite sure what went wrong. Oh and I mentioned Celeste Jacobs last chapter, but she won't show up since I accidentally deleted my story. Oh well.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any other Harry Potter related thing. In fact, I probably don't even own this plot! It's probably the sugar that wrote this. (mmm...sugar)  
  
Chapter 3  
The Day After  
  
When Ron woke Harry up the next morning, Harry was exhausted. He hadn't slept until around 1 am, for a good reason. For once the disturbing dreams of Voldemort torturing someone or Sirius being murdered hadn't been the cause. This time he was stuck with the mental image of having sex with Malfoy. He never knew Malfoy thought of him that way. It was, weird. Malfoy, the prince of Slytherin, with every Slytherin girl begging for some, fancied Harry Potter. Harry shuddered, this was not good. Fortunately, at 1 am, he made a decision as to how to stop this; he just needed to confront Malfoy. Now, he realized, this was easier said then done. Going and talking to the boy, who had dreams about him and Harry acting like animals, moaning each others names, was not a simple task. He stood up and got dressed. How did Malfoy know what Harry looked like naked? He looked down, Malfoy was way too accurate to keep Harry from worrying. That was it; he was talking to Malfoy in Potions.  
  
"Harry, what's taking you so long?" Ron's voice called from downstairs, "we're going to miss breakfast!" Harry sighed, and wished for the possibly 800th time, that he had someone to talk to about this. Running down the stairs trying to fix his hair, he dreaded what would happen next.  
  
"Harry, why are you so jumpy?" asked Hermione when Harry flinched at the sight of the 4th blonde they passed. Harry racked his mind for an excuse.  
  
"I'm really tired, I was up late doing homework," he lied as Hermione grinned. That was something Hermione would understand. She may have been much prettier after 5th year and the summer, but she was still a bookworm. They sat down at their table, and promptly began eating their waffles.  
  
"Transfiguration then double potions, right?" asked Ron, putting his quill back in his bag without much enthusiasm.  
  
"Right, I hope Snape isn't too nasty, I don't feel up to having a 0 in class again," mumbled Harry.  
  
"Oh I forgot to ask, how did occlumency go last night?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Fine I guess, Snape wasn't in a good mood, there was a fight in the Slytherin common room, so it ended early," replied Harry, purposely leaving out the bit about Malfoy. Hermione nodded sympathetically, and they were attentive throughout Transfiguration because they were learning how to turn their desks into quills, and all Harry succeeded in doing, was turning his desk feathery, though still the same size. Luckily, Hermione managed to teach him how by the end of the lesson, so he wasn't assigned extra homework. He left the class, dreading what he'd have to do next in potions.  
  
Potions had just started, and Malfoy and his two thugs walked into the class. Snape sneered, obviously noticing that Malfoy was late, but not saying anything.  
  
"Bloody favoritism," mumbled Ron under his breath.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for talking," said Snape, causing Harry to glare at Malfoy. But rather then being greeted with the usual Malfoy smirk, he just turned slightly pink and shrank in his spot. So what Harry did was write a note.  
  
Malfoy  
  
We need to talk. I'll meet you after dinner in the hall, leave before anyone else.  
  
H  
  
So with a flick of his wand the note flew over to Malfoy, hitting him on the leg. He bent down to pick it up, and the girls surrounding him got an eyeful of his ass. Harry glared.  
  
'Why don't I have that effect on the girls, it's not like Malfoy's that good looking. Wait, did I just admit that Malfoy, my sworn enemy, is good looking? SHUT UP BRAIN!" thought Harry, and he proceeded to hit himself on the head with his potions text book, earning him strange looks from his classmates. Suddenly, he felt a piece of paper hit his leg. It was the note  
  
Potter  
  
Alright, but don't bring Granger or Weasley, and I won't bring Crabbe or Goyle. Got it?  
  
M  
  
Harry sighed; he didn't know how he'd make it until then. But somehow he managed to get through all his classes without exploding.  
  
(Malfoy's POV)  
  
Draco was going mad. He was meeting Potter after dinner, and what would happen? Where was Potter going to take him? What were they going to talk about? Had he told Granger and Weasel? These thoughts tortured him all day. Just before dinner, he went back to his rooms and got changed into the thing he thought looked best on him. He was wearing very dark blue jeans and a pale gray sweater that matched his eyes. And of course, being a hormone filled boy, he paid special attention to his boxers. He put his robes on over and thought he looked pretty decent. When he stepped into the common room, Pansy attached herself to his arm, and he tried not to look unhappy.  
  
"Where are you off to? You look really cute in that," grinned Pansy batting her eyelashes at him. Draco made a face.  
  
"I'm going to dinner of course," he replied smoothly. And together they set off for dinner.  
  
(Harry's POV again)  
  
Harry went to dinner looking disheveled as usual, but under his baggy robes, he was dressed well. He was wearing expensive black pants, a green shirt which brought out his eyes and had used a charm to fix his eyesight temporarily. He went to dinner, exchanging looks with Malfoy from across the hall. After 20 minutes, he stood up and left the hall, standing just outside. Malfoy left 2 minutes after and Harry lead him to their destination, the room of requirements. Malfoy got a lump in his throat as Harry pulled him into a small room with a sofa and fireplace, beautifully decorated. Harry sat on one side of the sofa, and motioned for Malfoy to join him. Malfoy swallowed, this was it. He looked over Harry, who was taking off his robes and shuffling around.  
  
'He's so cute when he's nervous,' thought Malfoy.  
  
'Hmm, Malfoy's looking really ho-AHH SHUT UP BRAIN THIS IS MALFOY!' thought Harry promptly hitting himself with his hand.  
  
"Well Potter, I suppose I have some explaining to do," 


	4. The NightTime Meeting

Ah hello lovely people. I have discovered the way to get reviews. Don't update. But, I have an idea in my head. (Well really where else would it be, in my spleen?) So since I have this budding idea, I will have to write about it. This chapter will be the first romantic thing between Malfoy and Harry. So if you don't like it, then too damn bad. Oh and by the way, someone please tell me what a beta is, who is Blaise Zabini, and what is PoA?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, which is rather obvious, if I owned Harry Potter what would I be doing writing fan fiction?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Explanation  
  
Harry looked at Malfoy, who was twitching and still not seated. His face was slightly flushed as he began his story.  
  
"Well Potter, let me start with my relationship with Pansy, it's not that great. I'm only really with her to keep my father happy; there have been other girls (and boys thought Malfoy) I prefer over her,"  
  
"I'm not a girl," Harry cut in. Malfoy blushed.  
  
"I'm perfectly aware that you are not a girl. If you were, having dreams like that would just let me leave Pansy. Unfortunately, you are a boy, and straight I believe?" asked Malfoy. Harry thought it over. Since he broke up with Cho, he hadn't taken much romantic interest in anyone. Sure, he'd noticed good bodies here and there, not all of them female, but he'd been so wrapped up in Sirius' death, that he'd hardly noticed. Malfoy watched Harry thinking, a small smile crossing his pale face.  
  
"Taking a while, aren't you Potter?" said Malfoy. Harry glared and blushed.  
  
"I've had more important things on my mind," replied Harry, as Malfoy began taking off his robes, revealing how he had dressed, causing Harry a lump in his throat.  
  
'Gods, if I am gay, which I doubt, I wouldn't like Malfoy,' thought Harry, the colour in his cheeks rising.  
  
"Well Potter, the reason I had that dream still confuses me, but I can give you my theories if you want,"  
  
"Let's hear them," Malfoy sighed, and finally sat down.  
  
"One, I'm bored of Pansy and you were the first thing that came to my unsatisfied mind and body. Two, I'm subconsciously attracted to you. Three, I've lost my mind," Harry laughed.  
  
"Lost your mind? Are you saying I'm not sexy?" Malfoy laughed as well, relief swelling inside him. If Potter could joke about this, he could relax a little. Harry looked Malfoy over; the sweater clung to him in all the right places, showing off his broad shoulders, 6 pack and muscular chest.  
  
"Potter, do you mind if I ask a personal question?" Harry shook his head; they may as well clear all the air now, "are you straight?" Harry's eyes widened a little, and he stuttered a bit before giving his truthful answer.  
  
"I'm not sure Malfoy, I mean since Sirius died," pain flashed through Harry's eyes, and Malfoy looked at him sadly. His father had told him everything about how Lestrange had done that. "Since he died, I haven't really had much time to think about girls or anything, but I'm really not sure, I've noticed things in the changing room..." he said trailing off. In his head, Malfoy grinned, only to remind himself that even if this dream was some bizarre way of telling him to get laid by men, it sure wasn't going to be Potter, even though he was so damn hot. Harry looked over at him.  
  
"And you Malfoy?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure. I mean I haven't been attracted to girls lately, I just figured it was Pansy who made me feel this way. Though I'm sure I'm not gay,"  
  
"Didn't you say there were girls you preferred earlier?"  
  
"Well yes Potter, but I'd prefer female eels to Pansy,"  
  
"Hmm, so much for growing on each other,"  
  
"Ah but that's where you're wrong, Pansy has grown on me. The same way a fungus would," both boys burst out laughing at this, and Harry wiped his streaming eyes and looked serious.  
  
"Malfoy, since we've cleared the air, do you think we could, you know, start again? Not be enemies?" asked Harry nervously.  
  
"Me? Prince of Slytherin, be friends with Potter?"  
  
"I never said friends; I mean not pouncing on each other at every opportunity."  
  
"Pouncing on each other? You make it sound like we have sex in deserted corridors," Harry shot him a look.  
  
"Nice to meet you, my name is Harry Potter," said Harry, extending his hand. Malfoy looked at it warily, before extending his.  
  
"Good lord, are you really Harry Potter? Wait while I get my camera!"  
  
"Not that bit,"  
  
"Nice to meet you, my name is Draco Malfoy," Harry smiled and they shook hands.  
  
"Well Draco," said Harry, causing Draco (I'm calling him what Harry calls him) to look at him for using his first name, "I guess we should be off to bed! Try not to have anymore of those dreams, they disturb us both." Draco smiled happily (although I didn't know you could smile unhappily, I suppose it's possible)  
  
"Please Harry; I should know that the boy who lived is out of my reach," said Draco sarcastically.  
  
"Oh I don't know Draco, the richest, most handsome and sought after wizard of this generation? You may be a worthy candidate," he replied with as much sarcasm in his voice.  
  
'He's so cute when he's sarcastic. Ah forget it Malfoy, you fancy him, no use denying it. But it's Harry! So what you started over didn't you?' Draco shook his head.  
  
"You know what the worst part of this whole dream is?" asked Harry, jokingly, noticing Draco wasn't replying, "I shagged the famous Draco Malfoy, and I didn't even get to experience it!" A mysterious look came into Draco's silver eyes.  
  
"Well Harry, that can be arranged," he said as he leaned over to Harry, his face inches from Harry's. Harry looked shocked, and then realizing this was a joke, he leant forwards as well. Malfoy looked into Harry's eyes, they were still the brilliant green, but with a darker, more Slytherin quality to them. He found this attractive, and before he knew it, he had placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips. Then, he realized his mistake. But to his surprise (and delight) Harry kissed him back, he closed his eyes, and opened his mouth slightly. Draco took this as a sign, and ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip, and a sigh escaped Harry's mouth. Harry moved his tongue against Draco's lips, searching for entrance. He received it immediately, and Draco began sucking on Harry's tongue. Harry's hands went to Draco's head (no not that one you sick people, joking) and put his fingers in the soft blonde locks, a smell of vanilla reaching his nostrils. Malfoy put his hand on Harry's waist and began undoing the button, when Harry pulled back so fast, he was lucky his tongue was still attached. He looked at Draco, his eyes still partially closed, his hand at his waistband, lips red from kissing, and he stood up and hurried towards the door.  
  
"Harry?" questioned Draco, and Harry threw a look back at him, plainly saying this was not what he wanted. Harry left the room and Draco was left to deal with his arousal. (Wink wink nudge nudge) Harry in the meantime, went up to his dorms, cursing Draco, why did this arrogant (and sexy) boy have to have this effect on him? He wasn't gay. Maybe. He sat down on his bed. He wished again there was Sirius to help him, but he knew that wouldn't work. He needed someone... He sighed, not Dumbledore, maybe someone else gay. He searched his room franticly for a face that might be gay. He then remembered Seamus and Dean. Hmm, them or Hermione. He sighed, and drifted into an uneasy sleep.  
  
By the way, I find this funny. The computer seems to think that saying "who am Blaise Zabini" makes sense. Oh well. So much for technology. Please review. 


	5. Dealing With Queerness

Hi! Thanks so much to all my lovely reviewers, and especially those who explained the things I didn't understand. Sadly I'm receiving mixed ideas as to what to do with my bizarre little author's notes. Chisox727 said to get rid of them (sob) and smirk says I should just put A/N before. Can other people offer some insight into this? Lovely people. Anyway, for the convenience of someone, not sure who, I will not be adding any little notes, unless necessary. Personally, I like Seamus as a character, but in other stories, he seems to be a prat. Enjoy, hopefully. Oh and now that I know what a beta is, does anyone want to be one?  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter, which is still very obvious, seeing as this is fanfiction, and no author would write fanfiction about their own story.  
  
Chapter 5  
Dealing with Queerness  
  
It was still dark when Harry woke up, and this was on purpose. He wanted to know for sure that his suspicions were correct, and that Seamus and Dean were more then friends. So he silently went over to their beds, and do his dismay, they were in their respective spots, snoring silently. Harry sighed, and got his invisibility cloak, deciding he needed a walk to clear his head. He picked up the Marauders Map and left the dorms. He looked down at the map, and to his surprise, he didn't see Dean and Seamus in their beds. The two dots walking slowly through the astronomy tower. Harry smirked.  
  
"Typical, meeting in the astronomy tower," and he watched as Seamus and Dean's dots came closer to him. After a few minutes, he heard giggling and someone hushing someone else. Harry took off his cloak and put it in his bag, and turned to where the voices were coming from. He looked towards them just in time to see Dean give Seamus a small kiss.  
  
"Dean, Seamus," acknowledged Harry. The other boys turned their heads towards Harry, and they dropped their jaws.  
  
"Harry, please don't tell anyone what you just saw," begged Seamus.  
  
"Don't worry, I need to ask you something, I need to talk to gay people,"  
  
"You knew we were gay?" asked Dean, astonished. Harry nodded.  
  
"And I thought we did a good job hiding it,"  
  
"Well Harry, are you going to ask us whatever you needed to?" asked Seamus, turning red once the shock had worn off.  
  
"Not here, come on, I know a secret passageway nearby," whispered Harry, frantically making sure no one was coming.  
  
"How'd you make it look like you two were in your beds?"  
  
"Simple magic Harry, an illusion charm, Flitwick taught it to us,"  
  
"Oh right, I should have remembered that," and they reached the portrait and Harry muttered the spell. They stepped inside, into a small passage lit with torches.  
  
"Dean, Seamus, when did you find out you were gay?"  
  
"Last year, why do you want to know?" asked Dean. Harry sighed.  
  
"I'm not sure if I'm straight," he confesses, blushing.  
  
"Harry, not straight? When did that happen? How did you know?" asked Seamus as he exchanged looks with Dean.  
  
"Well I wanted to ask you two the same question,"  
  
"Last year, we were serving a detention for Snape, for setting fire to the cauldron, when I sort of began feeling attracted to Seamus, so anyway, I started blushing,"  
  
"He's so cute when he blushes," cut in Seamus.  
  
"And Seamus was looking at me oddly, but it wasn't the sort of look you'd expect,"  
  
"It was this one," said Seamus, showing Harry the look. He was right, it was lustful almost.  
  
"So I was looking at him like that, when then suddenly, he kissed me!" exclaimed Seamus. This reminded Harry of what Draco had done, and he blushed.  
  
"You know, Harry's also cute when he blushes," commented Seamus, causing Dean to hit him on the head with his wand.  
  
"Well I'd never really thought I was gay before, but seeing my, er...body react like that, sort of made me doubt it,"  
  
"Whereas I'd known about my preference for a year," continued Dean.  
  
"Why are you curious anyway? What made you doubt that you're straight? Why'd you blush earlier?" asked Seamus. Harry knew these weren't the first people on his list of people to tell, but he now knew their secret.  
  
"Well Malfoy and I talked, and he sort of kissed me. It was a joke at first, but, he kind of carried things too far," replied Harry, bright red. Dean and Seamus stared at him as though he had just told them he was part fish. Finally Dean managed to say  
  
"Malfoy? Why were you even close enough to be kissing?" Harry sighed and told them the whole story.  
  
"Well that doesn't sound like me, to be honest. I didn't pull away. But of course, you'd have to crazy to pull away from him," said Seamus, ruffling Dean's hair. Harry laughed.  
  
"Thanks guys, I don't think this helped a lot, but it helped me a bit. Remember, if you tell anyone I'll feed you to a flobberworm,"  
  
"Same, have a good night Harry!" said Dean, winking. They all returned to their room, though not before being chastised for being out so late by the fat lady, and Harry fell asleep.  
  
(A/N I would cut it off here, but it's a relatively short scene)   
  
The next day was brutal for Harry. On top of not getting enough sleep, he turned red every time he saw Draco, and he saw Draco sneaking glances at him between classes, or during. At dinner he'd turn every minute or so.  
  
'Erg, what do I care what Draco's feeling. We're having a truce, but this isn't what I expected,' suddenly a voice broke his thoughts.  
  
"Harry, you're on fire!"  
  
"Am not," said Harry, addressing the voice which had just said the thing he'd been trying to avoid.  
  
"Yes you are," said Hermione, casting a quick spell, and Harry realized that he'd set his sleeve on fire.  
  
"Oh, thanks," he said, as he turned red.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Ron, clearly confused, although Hermione didn't share his expression. She looked to where Harry was looking and saw Draco, smirking at what he'd just witnessed. Hermione gave Harry a knowing glance as Harry turned redder under her stare. Ron meanwhile was asking around the table as to why Harry was denying being set on fire. 


End file.
